1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cast contact lenses and more particularly to apparatus and methods for producing and packaging such cast contact lenses.
Cast moulding is a known method for the production of contact lenses. It offers considerable quality and cost advantages over other methods such as lathing and/or spin-casting. It is a highly repeatable process.